


You Belong To Me

by winchesterbuttocks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterbuttocks/pseuds/winchesterbuttocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel does not like sharing what is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong To Me

The first time Castiel saw Dean with a woman he felt a pang of jealousy. It was purely out of platonic love he thought, and he just wanted what was best for Dean. At least that’s what he told himself after he started to slit the throats of each woman Dean brought home. He couldn’t use his angelic powers since otherwise it would make it all over the news. Besides, he wanted it to be a surprise for Dean. 

One day Dean brought home a woman and Cas couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something odd with the situation. He flew down and observed them in the hotel room, invisible to human eyes. He watched as the girl’s giggles turned into moans when Dean’s hands went down under her blue dress. The girl had pale skin and short black hair. She opened her eyes to reveal a piercing blue colour. That’s when he saw it. It was obvious Dean had chosen her because she resembled Cas so much. He probably even knew that the angel was watching him finger her. Cas smiled. 

With no time to lose, Cas revealed himself. There was a fluttering noise and Dean turned around. The girl screamed. 

“Cas, what the hell man? Get the fuck out of here!” 

Castiel was confused. This was not how Dean was supposed to act. “Dean I can assure you that there is no need for that woman anymore as I am here now”. 

Dean’s anger turned into confusion. “What the hell are you talking about?” 

“Dean it is obvious you chose her because she looks like me”. 

Castiel turned towards the woman, took out his angel blade and murmured a sorry as she screamed. A quick swipe with his blade and her blood was all over the pretty blue dress. Dean scrambled backwards and reached for his duffel bag. Cas sighed. “Dean you can stop with the act, I know how you feel and I came down here to tell you that the feeling is mutual”.

Dean turned around and where Castiel expected a loving and happy gaze, he was instead met with fear and fury. “Cas, I have no fucking idea what you are talking about. Get the hell out of here or I will stab your sorry ass” he said as he revealed his own angel blade. 

Cas took a few steps closer to Dean. “Dea-“. Dean swung his arm towards the angel and missed. Before he had time to pull it back, Cas grabbed his wrist and squeezed it. There was a loud cracking noise and Dean screamed through clenched teeth. “Fuck you!”. 

Cas grabbed Dean’s broken wrist even harder and Dean sank to the ground, not able to hold himself up. “I do not appreciate this attitude of yours Dean. Maybe you need to learn how to respect and love me” Castiel muttered as he started undoing his belt with one hand while holding Dean still with the other. Once realization hit him, Dean started shouting and tried to pull away.

“No one can hear you Dean. You might want to quit screaming unless you want your throat to become more sore than I am going to make it”. Dean stopped screaming. 

“Cas, please-“ 

“Shh, It’s alright Dean. Just do what I say and I will not hurt you more than necessary. Now bend over”. Silent tears streamed down Dean’s face. He shook violently as he bent over the bed. Castiel smiled. Dean Winchester was his responsibility and only his to have. He would make sure of it.


End file.
